Best Friend Zoned - Forever?
by clairelitchfield
Summary: Emma and Julien living in modern times with the same problems : Jemma in a dimension like 1x10 – no shadowhunters, demons or downworlders Really quick disclaimer: I do not own Emma or Julian or any of the other wonderful things created by the amazing Cassandra Clare that I might mention.
1. Chapter 1: Childhood

Ch. 1 Childhood

 **AN: I'm so excited this is my first fanfiction!** **This chapter is kind of rambling backstory that i will continue working on and that just helps coincide with what Jemma went through and the super close nonromantic relationship until they get older…** **;P**

Emma has lived in a small, quiet suburb of LA for her whole life. Here, it is normal to have pets like chickens, horses and chores accordingly are a generic part of life. She met Jules in kindergarten – along with all the other new boys in the area. Being the one girl in their group of friends, Emma become close with all of the boys, but she never broke her bond with Julian, even when all the other boys got awkward.

The two friends, being so close, are teased about liking each other from the very beginning. This is always responded to with a retort from Emma "He's like my brother -I've known him longer then I've know my youngest sister " Julian never responded to these remarks.

When Emma and Julian were in seven, Emma's family moved into Julian's neighborhood. This caused them to grow even closer and make even more memories. One hot summer day Jules' chicken coop needed cleaning out so the twosome set their minds to the task. After all the old straw was cleaned out, and they still wanted something to do they decided to continue with soap and water. That was the extent of their day, until they ended it in Jules' pool.

As Emma's family got more ingrained in the neighborhood and they got chickens. Emma accepted most of the chores that these animals needed, and Jules did the same at his house as they were both becoming more responsible.

Another year passes and as the friends are in 2nd grade, Emma and Jules' sisters were in kindergarten and they hatched chickens. Emma's family added a set of one white chicken and one black to their flock.

Later in the year Emma joined the flag football team their school played during lunch and their last game, being on the same day as her first choir performance, Emma played, and won the finals with curlers in her hair and a bandana over it.

At this point, Emma and Jules are totally inseparable, but still endured all the teasing. Both Emma and Jules' families attended the same church and in their second grade year they received the Second Sacrament of the Catholic Church – First Communion, together of course. Around this time, Emma's first summer owning chickens, the raccoons came out, and starting picking off chickens. The first time this happened Emma and Jules were together.

It was a warm night and the friends were already buzzing with energy because school had finally ended and it was officially summer! After giggling and chasing each other down to the barn, Emma realized something was wrong, only 17 of their 18 chickens were in the coop. Looking around for the missing chicken, assuming it was only confused and roosted in a tree brach near by, the two noticed the broken body of the kindergarten chicken. Emma, who was normally brave and unmovable as stone, broke into tears. Jules sat there trying to comfort her and didn't leave even to grab a trash bag for the chicken. Eventually, Emma's dad noticed that they were missing and when he heard what had happened he grabbed a bag.

Years passed with many late nights playing Just Dance, their favorite song being "Girlfriend", that they could preform blind folded and always beat 10,000 points on the game. The two were so close throughout elementary school and middle school, never day passed where they could see each other and didn't; until high school. After attending the same school and being in the same carpool for over 9 years together, suddenly being separated and sent to different schools meant during freshman year they didn't see each other nearly as often as they did before. This caused extreme longing on Emma's side, wishing him to be near her all the time.


	2. Chapter 2: Never Been Kissed

When Jules turned 16, he got his license and with it a convertible Mustang. Through out our sophomore year, he would drive Emma to and from church or to pick up siblings. Emma always felt so at home driving with the top downtime the warm Southern California air. When the first started driving together, she thought that some of the things he didi while driving was being reckless, until she drove with another guy-friend and he was speeding 15mph over the speed limit in her neighborhood. Then she realized that Jules was always trying to protect her.

As Emma was getting older she realized that all of the refutes to the remarks about her and Jules' relationship was causing her to ignore that she actually liked him. She was still very comfortable with him, but now she almost always wished for more.

Emma's 16th birthday finally arrived! She had been waiting for this for as long as she could remember and could not wait to celebrate it.

One of the reasons she was so happy this day was finally here being because when she was younger, her mom told her the old saying of "sweet sixteen-never been kissed". This led her to kind of set a goal to reach and fulfill that saying.

Although she had liked many boys, all were either older or way out of her league or both; leaving her with also never being on a date before her 16th birthday either, so it wasn't like she was actively avoiding being kissed until that birthday. In fact, she often imagined before any event, that today Jules would finally kiss her. This kind of thinking almost always reminds her that Jules probably doesn't like you back' like at all.

That night, when Emma and Jules were playing hide and go seek with their little siblings, the were hiding together, practically on top of each other as they tried to avoid getting found. Jules whispered in Emma's ear and as she turned her head to listen better she ran right into his lips.

 _Emma POV_

Slightly gasping, I felt the smile of laughter play across his lips as he lightly pressed his against mine.

I sit frozen and he pulls away with a worried look on his face and goes "I am really sorry Emma, I probably just wrecked our whole relationship, didn't I?"

I only quietly laughed and said 'the only thing you should be sorry for is for not kissing me right now, you don't know how long I have wanted that!"

Then I lean in anxious to fill the small gap between us again.

Julian POV

 _Am I dreaming?_ I thought as I felt and memorized every bit of Emma's body pressed against mine in our small hiding place behind the barn. Suddenly I am inspired to do something that I never would have before. I whispered into her ear knowing that she would turn her head to better her me and at the perfect angle, leaned over and kissed her. As I smiled loving this moment so much, I realized that Emma had not even moved. I pulled away extremely upset thar I might have hurt someone as close to me as Emma is.

Then she said something I couldn't hear over the adrenaline pumping through my brain, I blinked and suddenly she was kissing me. Relief exploded through my brain and I pressed into her again.


End file.
